Beacuse Of You
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm not able to let go.


A/N this is a one-shot on my second favorite couple Jay/Ellie. I got bored in class and decided to write a short one-shot so to the Jay and Ellie fans enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own imagination and this story.

**She walked away out into the cold stormy weather. The streetlights were her only source of light as the moon was hidden behind the clouds. She ran, away from him, and away from the truth. He was the one person she hated so much more than anything, but yet recently he was the only one she had. Sean left, Her mom didn't care, and her friends were to busy to notice her pain, he was the only one that was there. At first she was skeptical about being with him, she was after all sleeping with her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriends best friend. But in the heat of the moment she decided she didn't care, she need to rid herself of the pain and thoughts of the real world. **

**She didn't know how it had happened, or why it happened but it did. He had stopped by to give her a letter from Sean and to get some of his things she had packed for him. She had been crying and even through their hate for each other and his inability to give a damn about anyone other than himself, he stayed. He sat with her while she cried herself sick, he listened to her rant about how screwed up her life was and she listened to him do the same. For a second in time she was the psycho everyone thought and he wasn't the bad ass that stole, to each other they were comfort and that's what they needed. What was meant to be a goodbye hug and cheek kiss turned into a soft kiss on the lips and then another soon followed by many others. They had no intention of stopping as things intensified they were to blinded by their pain to care. **

**The regret soon surfaced and a week went by with them avoiding each other, but soon they realized they needed each other in more ways then one. It was strictly sexual there were no feelings, no thought of getting hurt or hurting the other person. Every night they would meet at her house or his or some disclosed place, never saying more then a couple of words, and never staying over. Tonight though something changed. They had met at his place after the friendly hello they would soon start with their activities. But instead of getting dressed and leaving she stayed and talked. She had told him that she thought it would be best if they ended this thing they had going. He said nothing but as she turned to leave without knowing why he got mad and started yelling.**

"What do you want from me Jay, remember we were just messing around nothing more. You made that very clear the first time and every time afterwards." **This was true, they would get dressed and he told her it was just sex ad nothing more, she agreed.**

"I don't know, I just I didn't expect for you to just get up and end it like that." **He was just as confused as she was; there was no denying that he was starting to care for her.**

**That's when she stormed out slamming the door behind her. She ended up outside in the rain. She honestly couldn't fathom why he was so mad or why she cared why he was mad. She started walking but didn't get very far when she heard him coming after her. She stopped but didn't turn around.**

"Was that really all it was to you, because sometimes when I'd look at you your eyes said differently?" **She wiped around and looked at him, she was closer than she thought.**

"My eyes don't say anything; you don't look me in the eye. And even if they did you don't care." **She started walking away again thinking that was the end of the conversation, but he followed.**

"And how would you know that I don't care, you don't notice me you don't like me." **He yelled at her once again causing her to face him.**

"Oh please you don't like me either." **She was standing in the middle of the street having a pointless conversation.**

"If I didn't like you do you honestly think I would keep coming back to you?" **She laughed a little at his dumb logic.**

"It's just sex so yes I believe you would. You don't care about me only yourself." **She turned and walked away from him and for a minute she though he gave up so she picked up her pace, but he didn't. Instead of following he stood and yelled at her.**

"What are you afraid of?" **She turned to look at him. She was confused that wasn't something she expected him to ask.**

"What, I'm not afraid of anything." **She stood there and he laughed which made her a little more pissed.**

"Clearly you are or you wouldn't be this upset and you wouldn't be running away form me." **She opened her mouth to speak but found nothing. Then she opened it again finally speaking.**

"I'm not running and I'm not upset." **He walked up to her inches from her face and looked at her.**

"You're running and you're crying." **She wiped her face and looked away.**

"It's the rain." **He scoffed at her comment.**

"You can't blame the rain. It's Sean, blame him." **She rolled her eyes and shook her head trying to walk away. **"I blame him for leaving and for hurting you, and he's the reason you don't trust me or open up to me. It's all him and you know it, so if you want to put blame put it on him." **She wiped her eyes and turned around to face him again.**

"I don't blame him for anything because there's no reason to. He made a choice, and that was to leave me. I made a choice and that was to move on and forget about him." **She was crying again only this time she didn't wipe the tears away.**

"Why he screwed your life up and the whole time he loved you. He said he loved you but then hurt you by leaving you, I know that he loves you and you love him but how can you not be mad**." She looked up at him and then quickly looked away.**

"He's back." **Jay was shocked; he took a few steps back and just stared at her.**

"So that's why you're doing this, because he's back." **He wanted to run away from her, he wanted to kill Sean, but he shouldn't want to Ellie was never his in the first place right?**

"No that's not why I'm doing this; he didn't come back for me he came back for Emma. He made his choice yet again. He loves her more than he loves me. I don't think he ever loved me no one does, I'm just to hard to love and be around." **Jay wanted to run right up and hug her but he new she would turn away.**

"That's not true, he loved you I saw it but I guess he never got over Emma. Even after that you still don't blame him why?" **He walked up to her but she walked back.**

"I'm nit talking about this anymore, what's done is done and that's it." **She started walking off again only to be yelled at once more. He wasn't giving up.**

"Don't walk away from me; don't walk away from us." **That's was very UN Jay like to be pleading with a girl to stay, but he was doing it.**

"There is no us, there never was. You don't care about me and until Sean left you never even spoke to me." **She never turned around to look at him and if she would have she would have seen him getting closer.**

"That doesn't matter right now. Quit making excuses tell me why you're really walking away from this. Tell me the truth and I'll let you walk away for good." **He was now close behind her and she could feel it but she stood her ground.**

"There's nothing to tell." **She took off walking again but this time instead of him calling after her Jay grabbed her and pushed her back up against his chest and spoke.**

"Yes there is, stop lying, and running, and hiding. Why are you walking away? What are you afraid of?" **She was crying again it was a simple question but the answer she had she really didn't want to share it was to painful, but she did it anyway.**

"He loved me and he left me and then he came back for her. He broke my heart and I trusted him, I loved him so much and it hurts that he did this to me. I hate him for doing this to me. I'm afraid of being hurt again, I'm afraid that I'm falling for you and I'm afraid to do it because I can't trust that the same thing won't happen again." **He turned her around and made her face him but she looked away. He reached up and touched her chin causing her to look into his eyes.**

"I'm not him. I'm not going to hurt you I promise; you don't have to be afraid." **Though the words were comforting they were like the same words everyone else had used right before they left.**

"And how do I know you're not lying? How do I know that this isn't just an act?" **He looked away for a minute as if searching the streets for the answers and the he finally looked at her.**

"Because I'm fighting for you, Because I ran after you, because I'm standing outside in the middle of the street while it's raining and I'm freezing my ass off." **She looked away a little skeptical of whether he was telling the truth or not. **"And if that's not enough for you, then it's because I love you." **She turned around and looked at him in the eyes searching for the truth behind his eyes and for the smirk that he wears all the time, but she couldn't find it. She was forced to face the fact that he was actually telling the truth**.

"You had me when at the first because." **He smiled and she smiled back and he grabbed her and kissed her and she felt something different behind his kiss, something different from all the others. He had kissed her with all the love he had for her.**

"Now can we go inside before one of us gets something," **She laughed and grabbed his hand and they started walking, but just before they went inside she turned and faced him**.

"Hey by the way, I love you too."


End file.
